Itachi's twin the Rebel of the Uchihas
by NightmareWolf24
Summary: Dying was one thing. However when you're suddenly reborn into a world, that you have known only as a anime, and end up as the identical, younger twin brother of Itachi Uchiha, as the second older brother of Sasuke Uchiha. Believe me, you end up having problems. Especially if you always disliked or hated the Uchiha Clan. (Discontinued) Working on a major rewrite to fix this story.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Naruto. Naruto belongs to rightful creator and owner Masashi Kishimoto. I only own my OC's, and the plot line for this story.**

**Please do not leave any swears in any of my reviews, The swearing is not helpful to the writer, and is not nessaury. If you do not like the story, then please leave and move on to something else. This is all I ask.**

**Warning some characters might be OOC, but I will be trying my hardest for this not to happen but it might happen. The story also does not follow the normal time line of the manga or the anime, and some ages of the charaters might be off or changed. Lastly my grammar and spelling can be pretty terrible, but I am trying my hardest to correct this. Since spelling and grammar were never my strongest subjects.**

**The story is rated M, just because I want to be careful. Strong language such as swearing, cartoon violence, blood, gore, crude humor, and some suggestive themes. Their might also be dark and disturbing themes through out the story.**

**Summary: Dying was one thing. However when you're suddenly reborn into a world, that you have known only as a anime, and end up as the identical younger twin brother of Itachi Uchiha as the second older brother of Sasuke Uchiha. Believe me, you end up having problems. Especially if you always disliked or hated the Uchiha Clan. **

**Anyways Please Read, Review and I really hope you like the story.**

* * *

I always been the rebellious type. The person who never cared, what other people thought of me, and I often did things that, I wasn't suppose to do. I mostly did it, just to piss people off. Look...I'm not going to lie, but damn it. I was always taught how to speak my mind. To do the right thing, even though I often did the wrong thing at times, and how I was taught to never start a fight, but by god finish it, anyway possible. I guess you could say, I was your normal average guy, born in the United States. I was about six-two in height, had pale skin, had a healthy looking form, brown hair and brown eyes.

I forgot to mension, that I had a very bad habbit of fighting dirty, and the fact I loved to fight. Hey, I was a guy...most guys, love fighting. I just happened to be, the type who enjoyed fighting, when ever I was in a fight...that is. I also loved watching anime, playing videogames, skate boarding, fighting, hunting, playing soccer, playing football, and listening to music. My top favorite animes were Naruto, Inuyasha, Saiyuki, Rurouni Kenshin, Black Butler also known as Kuroshitsuji, Pandora Hearts, Ghost Hunt, and High School of the Dead. There was a few other animes but I don't want to bore you with all that. So just deal with it. I was a huge fan of anime.

I had a normal life, I guess. Nothing really special, I wasn't super rich, and I wasn't super poor. Basically somewhere in the normal average range income for a family of three. I always been a military brat, since my father was in the Navy. My family, and I were consteantly moving around, where ever dad had orders to be due to his job. My Mom, however she was a civilian, and often times got annoyed or highly upset.

When ever we had to move, especially if she just got a job...only to find out she had to leave her job, due to a sudden move or something. My mom was strongly thinking about getting a devorce, but she never went through with it. Why? I have no idea. You would have to ask her. I'm not a mind reader, and I truthfully didn't want to know. So it was never brought up.

Since I was a military brat, I guess it was only natural that I follow in my dad's foot steps, and joined the military as well. Which I did, soon after I graduated from high school, I insteantly joined the Millitary. However I joined the Marines instead of the Navy. I wanted to do something different with my life. I guess that was my only excuse as too why I didn't join the Navy, and went with the Marines instead.

My parents were okay with my decision, even if I could see a slight dissappoinment in my dad's eyes. No matter how many times dad smiled, and told me, that he's happy about my choice. I swear I could always see that slight look of disappointment lerking there in his eyes. The reason for that is rather simple. Dad's entire family had always been with the Navy, I guess dad was hoping I would have continued the tradition or something. Sometimes I regret not joining the Navy, but that's all in the past now. Nothing I can do to change it, and believe me there are many things in my past, that I wish could change.

Let's see when it came to my education, I always had good grades, I wasn't super smart or anything like that. I mostly had B's, a few C's and maybe one A or something like that. Other then that I was perfectly fine at being who I was. If others couldn't accept me, for just being myself, then tough luck, I don't need you. Look I'm not going to pretend to be something or someone I'm not. That just wasn't me. I just had to be true to myself, as well as honest with myself. It was just something, that I learned and stayed with while I was growing up.

Well I guess, I should get back on track now. Enough boring you with my past life's story. I guess my story really begins when I died. If your wondering how I died, that is an easy one, car accident. Drunk driver slammed into my vechicle, that sent my car flyining over the guardrail, and down a rocky embankment. I was killed insteantly in the crash, even with a seat belt on. I was twenty nine years old. I was driving home, from a late over night shift at the place I was working. I had retired from the military just last year, and began working as a late night security guard at a museum.

The worse part about the whole ordeal, was that I was suppose to be married in three days to my long time girlfriend, Alice. Man, was she going to pissed and heart broken. When she gets the news, that I died. I just had to die...didn't I, three days before I got married? Damn...I just hope Alice can move on, and find a guy whose a lot better then I ever was. If I'm honest with myself, I would actually say I was royally pissed off, about the fact I died. All because of some intoxicated moron, with no brain had decided to drive drunk! Augh...this was just so damn frustrating.

All I could think about in my final moments were Alice, my parents, friends and everything about my life. Besides how things could have been or might have been. So many regrets and yet there was absoultly nothing, I could about them. After all I was technecially dead now. Basically you would think that was it. Off to heaven, limbo or hell after you least that's what I always thought and believed.

Never in my wildest dreams, did I ever exspect to be recarnated into the world of Naruto, as the identical twin brother of Itachi Uchiha. To me, this didn't make any sense, and yet here I was, in the Naruto world as a new born baby boy. Thankfully I was still the same gender as my past life, or else I would be screaming bloody murder right about now.

At first when I was first born into this new life, I was confused, disoriented, and having a hard time opening my eyes. When I opened my eyes for the first time, everything was fuzzy, very bright, and it took me a few times to get my vision to come into focus and become clear. I was greeted by the sight of a woman holding me as she was smiling.

"Aren't they bueatiful?" A woman said with a smile on her face. She had tears running down her face, as she appeared to be exhausted.

_Wait a damn minute, here...I know I've seen this woman before._ I thought as I stared at her face for a few seconds. I was trying to remember, where I have seen her before.

"They are...I can't believe we had identical twin boys." A man said chuckling. Soon as I saw the man holding my identical twin, did everything click into place and came rushing back to me. I died, and I just been reborn into another dimension. A dimension, that was susppose to be only fictional or better known as an anime. Yeah...I think I did the only logical thing anyone in my postion would do.

You wouldn't accept it, and would refuse to believe it. Besides the fact of having a total freak out inside your mind, besides your own little version of full blown panic attack, if not screaming. Like I was currently doing inside my head.

_Oh shit...oh shit...oh shit! Please let this be a bad dream, please let this be a bad dream! This can't be fucking happening, this isn't real! Wake up! Damn it! This is not real! _I chanted in my head until I heard the doctor comfirm my fears.

"Mikoto and Fugaku Uchiha?" The doctor asked calmly.

_Please say no...please say no. Anyone but that clan...please say no. _I begged as I heared the doctor asked them that.

"Yes?" My new parents asked.

_Kami, you fucking bastard! _I said in my head.

That was when I stiffened and tensed. I tuned everyone out around me, after I heard my new parents confirm my fears. By now a normal Naruto fan, would most likely be excited about this, and would be totally happy as well as looking foreward to be able to meet their favorite characters. Me on the other hand...I was now honestly furious beyond reasoning, freaking out, and even terrified out of my mind.

Don't get me wrong, I loved the anime known as Naruto. But to be actually recarnated into a world, that you only knew only as a cartoon, believe me you would be freaking out just badly as I was, if not worse. Reguardless of how much of a fan you are. You aren't really prepared for this. And believe me, you would be cursing Kami-sama out big time, you would be using every single curse word, and saying every fowl thing you could ever imagine. I think if Hidan every heared, what I just called kami-sama, he would be blushing in shame or would be in total awe of me.

Oh yeah...I forgot to mension, that I just had one major problem with my new life...Okay besides the fact I know the future of what will be happening in this world. I have always, I repeat always hated the Uchiha clan. Yep you heard me right, I hate the Uchiha clan. Out of all the clans out there in this world or people out there in the Naruto world, that I could have been related too. It just had to be, the one fucking clan, that I absoultly hated with a passion.

True, I thought the sharingan was awesome, besides being the coolest thing ever, due to the fact I like Kakashi Hatake a lot. He was my favorite character besides Iruka, Yamato, Minato, Hidan, Naruto, and Kyuubi or Kurama. However I personaly, I didn't want anything to do with this messed up, evil clan from hell! A clan that I was now related to, and even born into! Why the hell, couldn't I have been Naruto's twin, Kakashi's twin, hell...I would have even been happy to have been Sakura's twin sister for crying out loud! But noooo...I had to be a fucking Uchiha!

_Oh shit...The Uchiha-clan massacure...I was going to be emo, duck butt's older brother!_ I think when I fully realized my situation, that I somehow had the misfortune of getting myself into. I screamed bloody murder, right into the faces of Mikoto and Fugaku or my new parents as you would call them. I know, because as soon as I screamed. I caused Itachi, my older identical twin, too suddenly burst into tears because of my screams of pure fear, alarm, anger, and the fact I was having a total mental break down about my situation. I think if any of you were in my situation, you would honestly do the same thing.

My new mother Mikoto Uchiha, was freaking out as she tried to calm my frightened screams. Which seemed to only make me scream louder, if that was even possible. My new father Fugaku Uchiha, was able to calm Itachi down very easily. I know Fugaku looked just as startled, and alarm as Mikoto was about me screaming like this. I think I only calmed down, when I hurt my throat from all the screaming I just did. I tuned everyone out again, so I missed what was being said between my parents and doctor through out all this.

_Was it too late too ask kami-sama, too just allow me to stay dead?! What the hell...did I do, that pissed Kami-sama off so badly, that he did this to me?! Why the fuck was I reborn as a Uchiha!_ I wondered as I was carefully placed down beside my older identical twin. Itachi was looking at me with wide eyes. If I had to guess, I think he was concerned about me, or he was giving me that look like I grew a second head or something. I don't know, and to be honest, I really didn't care. I silently cursed inside my head as I laid there, cursing at what ever higher force that was out there listening to me or watching me.

_I didn't ask for this! I also didn't want this! Out all my favorite Naruto chacters, why did I have to be a Uchiha!? Damn it, now I have too grow up all over again now. My new life sucks!_ _I want my old life back!_ That was when I began to cry silently as I relised, that I would never again see a lot of people who cared about, and even loved ever again. However I was going to make the Uchiha Clan's life hell on earth. I was very determined about that.

How am I going to be doing this, you ask? Simple by borrowing some of the stunts that Naruto, will be pulling off in the future, but with my own twists added to those pranks. After all I was prankster in my old life, besides a rebel. I don't think I mensioned that...when I was going about my past life earlier...oh well. I will be telling ya about my old pranker ways latter on. I really don't want to be a Uchiha, damn it! However I really don't have a choice about this new life of mine. I never asked to recarnated or reborn into this world.

One thing I know for a damn fact, I will never ever be like Madara Uchiha or like Obito Uchiha. However as soon as I am able to walk and gain some upper body strength...I am bleaching my damn hair, and then dying it a different color. That was a promise. The only upside to all this, was that I wasn't an only child. Having a older brother was going to be an interesting experience for me. I eventually found out my new name was Kero Uchiha.

I have no choice but to just deal with my situation head on, since I didn't have any other choice in the matter. This was honestly going to be hell for everyone, especially for me. I was not at all looking foreward to this, damn it! I then blinked as Itachi's hand suddenly smacked my face. In annoyance I smacked him back, I guess I hit a bit harder then what was nessary, since I just made Itachi give out a loud cry as he began crying loudly.

_God damn...he has a pair of healthy lungs on him._ I thought bitterly. I bet I was just as loud when I had screamed earlier, but Itachi was screaming right into my left ear, and it hurt like hell. I also had a bad feeling, that I was going to be deaf in my left ear because of this. Seriously this just wasn't fair.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**All disclaimers are on first chapter.**

**Anyways Please Read, Review and I really hope you like the story.**

* * *

I can name a lot of reasons, why I hated the Uchiha clan. They were power hungry, arrogant, self centered, selfish, cold, and I could go on for hours bad mouthing them. Besides the fact they were evil in a lot of ways. The two Uchihas I hated the most Madara Uchiha, and Obito Uchiha. Reasons for this was how they started the 4th ninja war, killing Naruto's parents, and there was a lot of other reasons, that I don't feel like getting into at the moment. I'm pretty sure some Naruto fans can figure out why I disliked these two Uchiha's the most.

_Kami-sama, why the hell did you reincarnate me as a Uchiha?_ I been silently asking myself since I been reborn into this messed up world. Part of me wanted to change the future, yet another part of me was screaming about how I had to allow things to take their course, and not give myself away. I really wish I had someone or something to tell me what I need to do in my new life.

It's been about a year, since I was born into this world. I haven't once smiled, giggled or laugh at my new parents. If anything I always glared at them or refused them in some way. I even tried to push them away from me, whenever they held me. In all honesty, I just didn't see them as my parents. Call me cold, mean or being cruel towards them. I just didn't care. In all honestly I just hated them.

It's true, that I was reborn into this world, technically making them my parents, but in all honesty, I just see them as people who were taking care of me, until my real parents come home or something. I just didn't see Mikoto as my mother, and I really didn't see Fugaku as my father. I often watched how Mikoto, would always stare sadly at me since I always refused Fugaku, and herself in some way.

Itachi however acted happy, and enjoyed the love of his parents as any baby would. Me on the other hand, if I had teeth at the time, I would have bitten their hands and clawed out their eye balls with my fingers if I had the ability to do so. Kind of hard to stratch someone's eyes out, when you hardly have any control over your new body. Itachi was a bit annoying, in my honest opion. Whenever we are in the same crib, he always tries too come near me, and I always move away from him.

However I eventually just gave up trying to avoid Itachi. Especially after that one time, when I somehow caused the gate of crib to fall, and I fell out of the crib hitting the hard wooden floor. I was stunned by this, but apparently the loud thud of when my body had hit the floor, besides the crashing sound of the gate of crib falling, had awoken my parents and they had rushed into the room. Mikoto screamed, and rushed over to me as she was frantic about what happened. She picked me up and was holding me. I never once cried, and I was perfectly fine. I was mostly just stunned by what had happened.

_Who the hell, didn't secure the crib correctly?! Itachi or myself could have been seriously hurt! _I wondered frantically before I began ranting angrily in my head, about why the Uchiha clan sucks. Fugaku was searching room incase someone had tried to kidnapped me, and got spooked by something. Mikoto was still holding me, and checking to make sure I was okay. I pushed against her in a sighn that I didn't want to be held, and that I was okay.

"Mikoto, Kero is fine...I think you can place him back in the crib now." Fugaku said calmly as he looked at me. I was glaring at him as I pushed against Mikoto. I wanted down.

"What if he is hurt interninally!?" She snapped back at him as she held me tighter. I began to fuss and squirm in her grasp as I wanted to be put down. I didn't want to be cuddled. I was perfectly fine, damn it!

"I think he's fine...if he was hurt he would be screaming but look he's fine...if it makes you feel better we'll have a doctor look at him." Fugaku said sounding exhausted.

"Fine." Mikoto said softly as she finally placed me back down into the crib beside Itachi. That was when Itachi, insteantly snuggled against me once more. Let me tell you something Itachi likes to cling to me a lot, and it honestly pisses me off. But after a few months, I just got use to his actions. I might not like it, but what choice did I have? I couldn't exactly do much while stuck in this small pathedic body of a baby. I think Itachi, knows i'm not normal because his eyes always give me a sadden look, whenever we are alone.

I know I have made Mikoto cry several times due to my abnormal behavior for a baby, and Fugaku was consteantly asking doctors, if their wasn't something wrong with me and if it would effect my sharingan. The doctors always examined me, and would tell them that I was healthy even if I was abnormal for a baby. Hey, I was a thirty year old trapped in a 1 year old's body. What am I suppose to do? Pretend to be normal baby, when I clearly wasn't normal?

I don't know what the hell am I suspose to do. I'm still hoping, that I was just stuck in some kind of coma, and I can't wake up from. As time goes by and with each passing day, my hatered for this clan seems to be growing. If Itachi doesn't kill the entire clan, then I might just be way to happy, to take his place, and become the s rank criminal instead of him. I don't know what to do. There was so many things that needed to be changed, and I don't know where to begin.

Time goes by, and my first word, was Itachi. Yep, I said my twin brother's name first. When I learned other words. I only called my parents by their names, Mikoto and Fugaku. I never once called them mom or dad. I know they're always telling me to call them mom, and dad but I just don't. I can't really call them my parents, because I really don't see them as my parents. Itachi, always tries to get me to play with him or something. I always want to protest but seeing his eyes, and how sad they look I often find myself playing with him even if I really don't want to play.

Itachi would often ask me, if something was wrong, whenever we were alone. I would look at him and simply reply no, as I would then make some excuse up. It would work sometimes and durring other times, Itachi would give me a sad look. Before he would change the topic to something else, which I was actualy greatful for. Don't get me wrong, I hated the Uchiha clan, but I actually cared about Itachi. To me Itachi, should have been born in a different clan, and not this one that was stained with so much evil, and so much hatered. I sigh because I have no idea, what I should do about this new life of mine.

I often got annoyed, and even pissed off whenever someone mistakens me for Itachi. It honestly pissed me off, and I couldn't wait until I could actually bleach my hair so people can stop calling me Itachi. It got bad enough when Mikoto or Fugaku would mistaken me for Itachi causing me to glare at them and storm out of the room. A few times, I had to resist the urge too flip them off and hold my tongue so I wouldn't cuss them out.

When Itachi, and I turned five years old, I wondered off inside the house, and found the bottle of bleach. A evil Cheshire cat like grin came over my face, and I carried the bleach away as well as a stainless steel bowl. I poured bleach into the bowl and I began to bleaching my hair with the chemical in the bathroom. Using the stainless steel bowl as well. I was being very careful as I bleached my hair in the bathroom, so I didn't get any in my eyes. I ended up doing this for a few hours without being found by my parents or by my older twin brother. When I was all done my hair was now solid a white color which made me smile.

"Kero...what are you-" Itachi started until he saw my hair was white. His exspression was priceless as he stared at my white hair. Makes me wish, I had a camera to capture his exsperision.

"Like my new hair color, big brother?" I asked with a smile. The room fell silent between us, before Itachi freaked out. My smile insteantly fell, when he freaked out.

"MOM! KERO, MADE HIS HAIR WHITE! MOM!" Itachi yelled loudly as he fled the rest room quickly. I sighed as I just pictured how Mikoto or Fugaku were going to react to this.

"Itachi, what are you-OH MY KAMI!" She screamed when she finally saw my hair. My hair was no longer black but a nice solid white color.

"Hi." I said with a flat look on my face, and that was when mom fainted. Itachi freaked out badly once more. His eyes were watering and looked ready to run around in a blind panic. Annoyed I walked over, and poked Mikoto a few times. Yep she was still alive, just out cold. Sometimes I wonder if I wasn't the oldest and the doctors made a mistake by saying Itachi was the oldest.

"Itachi, calm down. Mikoto is fine...go get some cold water." I said calmly as I broke the the uneasy silence in the bathroom. Itachi quickly got a cold water bottle from the fridge, and gave it too me. I opened it and dumped the bottle of water on her face making her wake with a start.

"Kero, what did you do to your hair?!" Mikoto yelled at me as she looked at my hair. She didn't seem to care that I just poured cold water all over her face.

"I bleached it." I said flatly. Mom's exspression was priceless, and to make the long story short. I ended up being grounded for it. However the funny thing was watching Fugaku's face as he freaked out when he saw my hair. I don't think I ever saw something so funny before. He looked like a fish out of water, from how his mouth was moving with no words coming out. I like my white hair, and I was forced to have it dyed back to normal. I ended up bleaching my hair several times before Fugaku and Mikoto just gave up dyeing my hair back to normal, and just let me keep my hair white.

Itachi always grabs my white hair and frowns at it. "Why do you want white hair?" He would ask me.

"I just want to be different. I just want to be me, not someone or something i'm not. Besides don't you get annoyed or mad, whenever someone mistakens you for me?" I asked him.

Itachi is quiet before he just hugs me, tightly. "I do get annoyed by that, even upset...but you will always be my twin brother. Baka." He said with a smile.

Let me tell ya something...ninja training is not as easy as it looks. If you ever thought boot camp was bad, this was pure hell on earth. I also learned that, I had another major problem...I can't use the element of fire at all. Turns out I had two elements, wind and wood. Yep...I was naturally born with the wood style element, like the 1st hokage. I could see Fugaku was pissed about me having wood, and wind for my natural elements. I heard him cussing up a storm when he learned what my two elements were. Mikoto stood there as Fugaku ranted and swore at her because of my two natural elements.

Itachi over heard Fugaku yelling, and swearing at Mikoto. Basically he was blaming her for something wasn't her fault. "I think it's cool, that you have wood, and wind for your elements." Itachi told me softly as we both winced as dad slammed a door shut and stormed out of the house. So much for training.

"Thanks..." I said frowning.

I bet I can use the other elements because of the sharingan. However wood and wind were my two strongest elements since they were my natural elements. Itachi would often try to cheer me up, but it doesn't really work. I try my hardest for hours upon hours, hoping to produce a small fire ball or even a spark of fire but nothing happens. Mikoto watches me sadly as she sees how hard, I was trying to do the the fire ball jutsu, or at least try to produce a spark or a small flame that Itachi and the entire clan can use but nothing happens.

If anything I just work myself to the point of exhaustion because I can't use fire. A few times I even passed out scarring Mikoto and especially Itachi. Eventually Mikoto asks Minato to help me with my wind element. Minato was very surprised and startled when he heared I didn't have the fire element. I think the third hokage and Minato both freaked out when they heard I had the wood element besides wind as my natural elements.

I would often look down at the ground, because of my lack of the element of fire. Minato was happy to train me when he could. I was improving fast in my wind element. My wood element was good but I didn't really have anyone who could help me with my wood jutsus. I was basically on my own when it came to my wood element.

I really enjoyed being taught by Minato, who strongly reminded me of my father from my past life. However one afternoon after practice Minato sat down beside me. "Kero, may I ask why you don't call your parents mom or dad?" he asked me in a soft serious voice. His blue eyes holding concern in them.

My eyes narrowed as I gripped my arms tightly. I held my arms so tightly, I almost draw blood from how my fingernails were digging into my skin. "I just don't see them as my parents. They might be related to me by blood, but...I just don't see them as my parents...it's complicated Minato-sensei." I said looking down at the ground.

"How so?" Minato asked me in surprise as well as more concern.

"I-" I started but my voice tightened as I saw the deep concern as well as worry in Minato's blue eyes. Believe me I wanted to tell him everything that I knew but I knew I couldn't. "Never mind...It's just too confusing to put it into words." I said. I chickened out from what I wanted to say. I think Minato realized this as well but didn't any anything.

"Kero, just know you can always come to Kushina and me, if something is bothering you...Okay?"

"Okay sensei." I said softly.

It was obvious that Itachi was a genius, even when we were younger, it was clear as day to see. Me on the other hand, well...I was just me. I wasn't a genius, however I was almost on the same level as Itachi, even if I didn't have the element of fire. However I was stubborn, and I often did things that the clan frown upon. Me bleaching my hair white, was still being talked about.

That was the only thing I have done, besides bad mouth to some older Uchiha kids, about how they needed to treat others with respect and how our clan wasn't better then other clans. This had startled everyone in the clan and those outside of our clan. I even talked back to the older uchihas telling them where they could take their high as well as mighty attitudes and basically told them where they could shove it.

I know Fugaku was disappointed with me, and I could see it in his eyes as clear as day. I shouldn't give a damn about this, but it honestly pissed me off. To the point, I began too plot my pranks to make him, look like an idiot as well as a bastard. So I couldn't use fire, big deal, i'm sure their are a lot of ninjas that can't use a certain type of element. He always looks at me as though I just killed his son or something. Itachi would often find me pushing my self to the point of passing out and putting my chakra under a lot of stress, was hospitalized twice for draining my chakra to dangerous low levels all because I trying to force myself to use fire.

Itachi was always worried about me, because of my lack of fire, and the fact I was more aggressive whenever I would fight. I always used my old military fighting skills, besides my new ninja skills, and even my bad habbit of fighting dirty all rolled into one fighting style. Fugaku learned that the hard way when I slipped into my old dirty fighting style and kicked him right between the legs dropping him insteantly when we were sparring. When he fell I slamed my fist into his face with enough force I actually gave him two black eyes.

Itachi would always ask me how I learned how to fight like that. I would never answer him or even Fugaku who would demand who been teaching me those fighting styles since he knew Minato wouldn't teach me how to fight like that. It got to the point where I lost my temper one afternoon and flat out yelled, "I SELF TAUGHT MYSELF, HOW TO FIGHT DIRTY! SINCE OUR CLAN IS FUCKING EVIL, BESIDES A FUCKING DISGRACE AS WELL BEING KNOWN FOR POWER HUNGRY IDIOTS!" Soon as though words escaped my mouth, Fugaku's eyes narrowed and I was slapped hard across the face.

This caused me to glare up at him with eyes full of hate, and I punched Fugaku hard between the legs dropping him once more, before I fled the Uchiha compound ignoring the horrified, startled, alarmed or shocked faces of the other clan members who had heard my sudden outburst with Fugaku. Mikoto was in tears, and Itachi was horrified at what I said and just did.

I actually fled to the training grounds where Minato and I would always practice. I eventually collapsed against one of the trees and just sat there wondering about my new life as well as the future. I had so many things going on inside my head. However I finally made my decision...I was going to change the future, even if I have to die in Minato's place. Naruto needed his parents or at least one of them. Itachi, could handle things without a twin, he would always have Sasuke. After all I wasn't suppose to exist. I then laugh bitterly as I look up at the darkening sky that was threatening to rain at any second. Itachi soon found me and sat down beside me. He doesn't say anything as he suddenly just holds me as a few tears unwilling roll down my face.

_My new life sucks!_ I scream inside my head, as I sat their crying against my twin silently. Itachi has a look of deep concern on his face, but says nothing as he simply holds me tighter.

* * *

**To Be Continued... **


	3. Chapter 3

**All disclaimers are on 1st chapter.**

**Please read, Review and I hope you are enjoying the story so far.**

* * *

It's been a few days since my outburst with Fugaku. I been avoiding home as much as possible. Hell, I been eating raman at the ramen stand for the past few days just to avoid Fugaku and Mikoto. I also been avoiding Itachi, like the plague as well. A bruse had formed on the side of my face, from where that Uchiha bastard had struck me. Kami, how I hated this new life of mine.

I was eating some ramen, when I felt a hand land on my shoulder gently. I don't react at all to the hand on my shoulder, and I don't even jump. I simply glance up from my ramen bowl to see Kushina there. I look at her with a bored exspression. "Kero-kun, I didn't know you like ramen." Kushina said with a smile as she sat down beside me.

"Yeah...I been eating it for the past few days...so far like the spicy chicken, spicy beef, spicy shrimp, spicy lobster, and pork ramen. Their really good." I said calmly.

"Why haven't you-" Kushina started until she saw the dark bruse on the side of my face and fell silent. I can see the silent question as well as her concern.

"I had a disagreement with Fugaku...it turned physical." I said bitterly seeing how she was starring at my face. "It's nothing to concern your self with. I just simply spoke what was on my mind as well as being truthful, I guess the truth hurts...in more ways then one." I said as I then quickly finished my bowl of ramen, left money on the counter, and bolted out of the ramen shop before Kushina could say anything to me. I heared her yell my name, but I ignored her as I fled the area before any one from my clan could see me.

I spent the whole day avoiding anyone who was part of my clan. Hell, I even stopped, and went in the library to look through some medical nin scrolls. I eventually hid somewhere in the forest, where I took my shirt off and glared at the uchiha clan symbol on the back of it. Snarling in rage, I used a wind blade jutsu that tore the clan symbol off the back of my shirt and slashed it into tiny pieces.

I then placed my damaged and ripped up shirt back on and just began training like crazy. I need to awaken my sharingan. I stay out there until midnight or so, just training. I had forced myself to master tree walking, water walking and few other skills I remembered from the series. I haven't unlocked my sharingan yet, which was honestly pissing me off. I needed the sharigan, if I had any chance of changing the future.

At the moment I was sitting up high in a tree, looking up at the stars and the moon. For the first time since I been in this world, I almost felt at ease with my new life. Key word being almost. Don't get me wrong, I still hate my new life, and most likely aways will be wishing for my past life. I'm pulled out of my thoughts when I saw Minato sensei as he appeared in the tree near me.

"Hello sensei." I said in a bored tone.

"Kero...your parents are worried sick about you." Minato said frowning at me. He then sees the dark bruise on my face, and frowns. "Kushina told me, about what happened and Mikoto told her what had happened, and what was said." He said softly like he was testing the waters between us.

"Well sensei, you found me. So now you can go tell Fugaku and Mikoto, That I'm fine. Oh, and if you could kindly tell them, I say that they can go to fucking hell, since I don't care if their worried or not about me. Also as far as I am concern the entire uchiha clan can be killed off for all I care!" I snapped startling Minato-sensei so badly he actually slipped off the tree branch he was standing on, and hit the ground. I winced as he hit the ground. Sighing I walked down the tree to check on Naruto's dad the future Fourth Hokage.

"Kero-kun...they are still your parents and your family. You shouldn't wish that on anyone or even say things like that." Minato scolded me softly as he almost screamed in pain when he moved his leg.

"Stop moving your leg, baka-sensei. You dislocated it when you fell, now hold still." I said coldly as insteantly reconised the problem, and knew how to fix it. Since I've done this several times in past life. I then roughly grabbed Minato's leg, and popped it back into place before Minato could question me or say anything more to me. Insteantly he screamed in pain, and grabbed his leg as tears forming in his bright blue eyes. "I popped it back into place...however you're not going to like the fact you need to stay off that leg for a few weeks."

"Kero...when did you learn medical training?" Minato asked me even though tears are streaming down his face unwillingly.

"I have no medical training Minato-sensei...I'm just going by what my past memories are telling me what to do. Meaning I really don't have a clue what i'm doing." I said with a evil Cheshire cat grin like smile on my face. While watching how fast Minato's face suddenly drained of color as his eyes widen in horror at me then he looked at his leg. "Relax sensei, it was only a joke...I read a few medical nin scrolls in the library earlier during the day. Photographic memory." It wasn't the full truth but it wasn't a lie either. I really was at the library reading that was before I was at the raman stand, and I also had a photographic memory.

"Kero-kun...that's not even funny." Minato growled at me as he looked ready too strangle me.

_Yep, this guy was deffiantely Naruto's father. I also have a pretty good idea, how I can even save your life Minato-sensei._ I thought with a smile before I then did a wood style jutsu to make a wheel chair for Minato sensei as I wheeled him to the hospital much to his annoyance and protests. A few nurses and doctors stared at Minato and me.

"Sensei dislocated his leg...I managed to pop the bone back into place...however I would like a second opion to make sure I did it correctly." I said to a doctor. He then took over and I left the hospital before sensei could tell me to stay. The look on his face when I was leaving him alone with the doctors and nurses was actually funny. I could hear him yelling my name, but I ignore him. It really makes me wish I had a camera so I could have taken a photograph.

I eventually returned home around three in the morning I'm guessing, I don't have a watch. I simply entered the house through my bedroom window. Itachi woke up, when he heared the window slid open. That's the down side about sharing a bedroom with my older twin brother. The next thing I know, I'm tackled to the floor as Itachi is hugging me tightly.

"Do you have any idea how worried I was about you! Baka." Itachi growled as he just hugged me tighter. I just simply snorted at this only to yelp when Itachi hits me on the head. "Don't you ever do that again." Itachi growled at me.

"I make no promises. Now get off." I growled as I shoved Itachi off of me.

"What happened to your shirt?" Itachi asked me as I sat up to face him.

"Training...got carried away against myself." I said. "Why are you still up?"

"I was worried about you...was afraid...you wouldn't come home." Itachi said looking down at the floor.

"That's stupid...If I wanted to leave and never return home. I would have taken all my clothes with me, weapons, books, and I wouldn't have tried too sneak back inside the house just now." I said coldly. "So...how mad is Fugaku and Mikoto?"

"You mean dad and mom?" Itachi asked me as he looked at me.

"I just said, Fugaku and Mikoto." I said sighing. Itachi frowned at me.

"When are you going to call them mom and dad?" Itachi asked me in annoyance.

"Never in this fucking life time." I said firmly. Itachi sighed at that.

"Mom's been crying for hours and just went to bed. Dad's worried sick, upset, and is out looking for you along with half our clan. Everyone in the clan is still really upset, and even mad at what you said a few days ago. What on earth made you say that?" Itachi asked me in concern.

"Truth hurts, Our clan really is evil and even messed up Itachi. Even if I told you what I know, you wouldn't understand, and you also wouldn't believe me. I don't really care if the whole clan hates me right now. I'm going to be fucking honst with myself and with them as well. I will also be speaking my own mind, damn it. If they can't accept me for who I am, then they can kindly go to hell. Look...I'm going to get change, and go to bed as well...see ya in the morning." I said ever so calmly as Itachi suddly reached out, and grabbed me by my white hair before I can stand up. He just basically pulled me back down by my hair. "Ow...what the fuck was that for!?" I demanded startling Itachi who then narrowed his eyes at me.

"That was for worrying me half to death...and for all the swearing. I don't know where you learn language like that, but you better watch your mouth before you end up seriously hurt. So please for my sake just tone down the swearing around mom, and especially dad, besides the entire clan." Itachi said calmly before he stood up as I grabbed his ankle and tripped him making him hit the floor.

"Ooops...so sorry...did you enjoy the fall, Itachi? Because I just said I don't fucking care, i'm going to be speaking my own mind." I said sweetly before Itachi growled as he then turned, and tackled me. Soon we were rough housing on the floor, and before long we soon busted out into soft laughter as we just laid on the floor of our room. The one thing I am greatful in this life is having a big brother, who I ended up being his identical twin. Itachi really shouldn't have been an Uchiha.

I'm most likely the evil one between Itachi and myself though. I still hated the uchiha clan with a passion...however for whatever reason, I just couldn't hate Itachi. I still very much hated my new life, but having Itachi around made this new life of mine, seem a little bit easier to deal with. Not that I would ever admite that, out loud or tell anyone.

The next morning I got up, took a shower, and got dressed. I made sure I was wearing clothes that didn't have our clan's symbol on it, before I slip out the window and flee the Uchiha compound again. Itachi found me roughly an hour latter, and punched me hard ontop of my head making me almost bite my tongue. "What the fuck was that for!?" I demanded.

"Stop avoiding me, damn it!" Itachi snarled at me. That was when I noticed he had a very large streak of white in his hair. I blinked a few times at what I was seeing.

"D-did you try to bleach your hair or something?" I asked him almost stuttering in disbelief. Itachi then looks nervous all of a sudden.

_I bet the fan girls back home in my world, would be out to kill me, for causing their precious Itachi to try, and bleach his hair._ I thought as I inwardly cackle like a madman.

"I might have tried to dye my hair...does it look...bad?" he asked me suddenly.

"No but you really shouldn't have done that...Fugaku threw a huge fit when I did dyed my hair, I don't want to see you get hurt because of my stupid stunts...so let's get this back to normal...however if you want too keep a small streak of white in your hair, I know a way to keep it hidden." I said with a honest smile.

_Thank you Alice, for all your hair styling tips, and the fact you went to bueaty school._ I thought as I lead Itachi away from prying eyes. It took an hour to find a box of permenat hair dye that was the correct shade of Itachi's hair. I then fixed itachi's hair mistake. However I left one very thin white streak in his hair that cold go unnoticed if you tie your hair back in a low ponytail. Itachi was smiling and he hugged me after we corrected the hair disaster. Just to be sort of fair, I dyed a tiny streak of black in my own hair that was now well hidden in my own ponytail.

Roughly two days after that, Itachi and I were sent into the academy to begin learning. Boy did I get grounded when Mikoto and Fugaku finally noticed me. I'm sort of surprised Minato sensei, didn't tell them of my sudden out burst that night, when he dislocated his leg. He was still my sensei, when it came to my wind jutsus. I still couldn't use fire damn it!

However I been going crazy trying to awaken my sharingan and I been pushing myself hard into my studies. I had so many things, I needed to change, and I been asking Itachi for help as well. He then smiles and agrees to help me. So everyday after school, Itachi would train me, help me with homework, then I would be sent to Minato-sensei, I would stop for a bowl of ramen with Minato as well as Kushina, head home, force myself too eat supper with the family, spend more time with Itachi, and then go to bed with the usual stomache ache for eating too much. I have bad habbit of challenging Kushina to a ramen eating contast much to Kushina's amusement and Minato's horror. I'm determind to out eat Kushina on ramen. However I don't think I'll ever be able to beat her on that or Naruto for that matter.

Then the day came when I finally meet Kakashi Hatake. Minato wanted Kakashi to help me with my training as well. Kakashi stared at my white hair and looked at me strangely.

"What?" I asked him as my eye twitch in annoyance.

"Are you really a Uchiha?" Kakashi asked me as he crossed his arms.

"Funny." I said calmly as I looked at him in annoyance. "So tell me Kakashi, is that your natural hair color or did you do mess up on a hair dye job?" I asked him. Believe me, I really shouldn't have said that, because Kakashi lost it as he suddenly lundged at me, and a fight broke out between us. I ended up getting my ass kicked, but I manged to do something that no one had ever been able to do, as far as I was aware of.

I managed to rip Kakashi's mask off revealing his face, due to my dirty fighting, and old military fight styles. I blinked at his face as Kakashi stood there starring at me in disbelief at what I had managed to do. In all honesty, Kakashi was a very good looking guy, and would be considered hot or sexy. No wonder he wears a mask to hide from scary fan girls.

"Give me back my mask, pest." Kakashi growled at me. I then handed him his mask back.

"I dyed my hair white, since I hate being mistaken for my identicle twin also...I'm not like the stuck up bastards in my clan. For what it's worth Kakashi, You're father is a true hero and what the village did to him...he never deserved that. Those who abandoned their comrades, brothers or sisters in arms are the true disgrace and scum in this world. I strongly believe that. I know missions are important however the lives of your comrades are just as important. A mission can be redone to some exstent...a life can't be replaced. I choose the lives of my comrades, over a damn mission and I always will choose that." I said as I winced in pain a bit as Kakashi is starring at me like I grew a second head or something.

Minato is strangely quiet but I see a smile on his face. "You're...very weird...for a Uchiha." Kakashi said looking at me with a unsure look.

"Yep and I'm proud of it." I said as I grinned like a evil Cheshire cat. "However did you really have too hit me that fucking hard?!"

"Kero...language." Minato said frowning at my fowl language. I then smiled nervously at him as Kakashi shook his head. I'm not sure if Kakashi and I became friends after that. However we seem to be getting along, for now anyways.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

**All disclaimers are on 1st chapter.**

**Please read, Review and I hope you are enjoying the story so far.**

* * *

My clan really hates me now, because of all my pranks. I had pulled off a few pranks that sort of got of hand. Let's see, I pulled a pank that caused the entire clan too be covered in bright emerald green paint. That was a bit boring in my honest opion, but I had a lot of people glaring at me for that one.

Especially Itachi, who had sort of ignored my warning to not touch any of the cabinates in the house. Itachi, had opened a cabinate too get something, and was hit in the face by a balloon filled with wet paint, that exsploded. Itachi, then chased me down while still covered in emerald green paint, yelling how he was going too dye my hair bright bumblegum pink, if I ever do a stunt like that again to him. I ended up with two bumps on my head from Itachi hitting me.

I placed itching powder all over Fugaku's clothes. That had to been as funny as hell, watching him scream, hopping around, and scratching himself. I think he now has a permeant twitch now, and everytime he sees me he looks ready too strangle me to death. The itching powder supposingly took effect, when he was in meeting with the hokage, and the elders besides other clan leaders in the village. Minato witnessed the embarrassment of how Fugaku, went crazy during the meeting due to the itching powder. Itachi, thought it was just as funny as I did. However he was able too hide and keep his emotions under control. Me on the other hand I had no problem with laughing my head off about the situation.

Then I got pissed off at Fugaku who had called me, the disgrace of the uchiha clan for my lack of fire. So I painted on the hokage monement as a form of revenge. Which sort of caused a mass panic amongst the villagers. I painted the words in bright red with a large evil looking smiley face.

That read this:

The uchiha clan was here and we plan on burning the village down!

Also Itachi and Kero are innocent they had nothing to do with this.

I don't think I'll ever hear the end of that one, Fugaku and the whole clan was royally pissed off with me. Itachi was a bit annoyed but since he was my twin, he understood it was a joke. The Third Hokage had to talk to me about what I did, even though he did find it sort of amusing. I think he was more happy to be pulled away from the mountain of paper work. Since he used me as an excuse too simply take a four hour break from his paper work, and even treated me to some spicy ramen.

Kami, I'm now addicted to ramen just as badly as Naruto was going to be, besides Kushina. I still can't out eat her on ramen, much to her amusement as well as Minato's but I really do give it my best shot.

I then used Naruto's signature jutsu, The sexy no jutsu. I'm sorry, but I just couldn't resist doing that one on Minato, and Kakashi. Minato had a nose bleed, his eyes widen in disbelief, and his face turned dark red in embarrassment. Kakashi looked just as bad if not worse, but it was hard to tell with his mask on. When I dropped the henge. Minato screamed himself horse with me for that jutsu, which I thought was funny. Kakashi wouldn't talk to me for the rest of the day, but he looked super embarrassed.

Then a few hours latter Fugaku wanted to spar with me, kami knows why and he pissed me off by bringing up my lack of fire again. I really was the only uchiha in the entire clan that couldn't use fire. Because of how Fugaku got me so upset, I decided to get my revenge. Yep you guessed it...I used the Sexy no jutsu and he freaked out with wide eyes of horror and even embarrassment.

Mikoto and Kushina had arrived at right time, I think. All they saw was a white hair naked young adult woman, that was very pretty standing in front of Fugaku, asking him if this is what he wants. Mikoto and Kushina screamed as they beat Fugaku up badly while they are screaming as well as calling him a pervert. I quickly made my fast escape before they could aim their fury on me. I droped the jutsu very quickly as I walked over to my twin who had witnessed the whole thing. Itachi was starring wide eyed at me in horror at what I had done, besides his face being dark red in embarrassment.

_Naruto, you better hope your mom and dad never see you use that jutsu. Oh shit... I might end up in the hospital like Fugaku, when Mikoto and Kushina get done with him. Because their going to think I taught you that jutsu...augh...I really need to think things out fully before I do things._ I thought to myself as Fugaku was eventually taken to the hospital.

Minato simply looked at me with a knowing look on his face. While I was quickly stuffing my face with a mouth full of ramen, trying to look as innocent as possible. Kushina was telling him what happened with Fugaku. Minato's eye is twitching at me as he gives me a creepy smile. That is my only warning that our training together was going to become hell on earth. Meanwhile Itachi is calm as he is eating a bowl of ramen with us as well. He then steals part of my ramen as I steal a part of his ramen as form of revenge. Before we both grinned at each other.

I could tell Fugaku was pissed off with me, due to my strange behavior and because of my prankster ways. I even heard him questioning Mikoto one night, where they went wrong with me. Mikoto would then started to cry, since she had no answers as to why one of their sons, would not call them mom or dad or even accept his own clan. Don't get me wrong, I sometimes would feel a tiny bit of guilt when ever Mikoto would cry, but I would quickly push my guilt away as I would then ignore it.

* * *

Itachi and myself were ahead of our classmates in the academy. The third hokage was right about my twin, Itachi really did pay attention to the sighns and teachings of our predecessors. He also understood our village's past, he wasn't bound by the trappings of our clan, he was able to think about the future of shinobi and of the village. He also really did think like a hokage.

Itachi was always helping me study, and was even teaching me everything he knew. Maybe that's why, I was practically tied with Itachi with our grades. However unlike Itachi I was consteantly forcing myself to awaken the sharigan. I needed the bloody thing, if I had any damn hope of changing the future. I would also need to go the Uzumaki Noh Mask Hall to get the death god's mask if I was going to undo the death god's seal so I could save Minato sensei. However I would 1st need to locate that damn place which is located somewhere on the outskirts of Konoha.

Itachi is also worried about me, since I haven't seemed to make any friends in the academy. Despite how polite, respectful, and friendly I am with others outside of the clan. Only person from my clan, that i'm nice to is my twin brother. However I think I do have a friend and that was Kakashi. He caught me several times visting his father's grave, and leaving flowers there for him. Besides giving him a silent prayer as well. Itachi followed me once or twice to graveyard and watched me place flowers on the grave and say a silent prayer before leaving. He never once questioned me about it.

I had so many problems, and they seem to weigh heavily on my shoulders, but I was unable to tell anyone about what I knew. Believe me, there were times when I wanted to tell Minato-sensei what was wrong with me, but every time...I try to do just that. I loose my nerve. I been really pushing my skills, so I would have a strong ability as close to that of a medical nin as well. I would really need it, due to my plan on how to save Naruto's parents or at least one of them.

I would even seek out a few medical nins at the hospital, just to question them on somethings. I usally would track down one of the medical nins that were free or were on break. They were always happy to answer my questions, and a few of them were even more happy to show me a few things. I know one of my questions had startled one of the medical nins.

"Is it possible too heal a body completely, even if the person was dead?" I asked a senior medical nin.

She wasn't Tsunade but she was a really good medical nin. "In theory it's possible...but you would have too get right into the healing, and push a lot of chakra into the body...maybe even to the point of draining your chakra coils to the point you might even die...it's honestly hard to say. Usually when someone is dead...no one really takes the time to heal a body completely. Why are you asking?" She asked me.

"I had a argument with a kid on medical jutsus...he said it's impossible to heal a corpse, but I believe you still can. Thought I set the record straight." I said shrugging my shoulders. The medical nin was quiet as she looked at me. For a few tense seconds I thought I was going to be in a lot of trouble, or become very suspicious of me instead she just smiles.

"I see...well now you know. You are very strange for a Uchiha, but in a good way. I hope you'll never change, it's kind of nice seeing a Uchiha that isn't like his clan." she laughed as she ruffled my hair. I rolled my eyes at this as she happily taught me more in medical jutsus. I was silently thankful for this kind woman's help.

So far this was my daily routine. Wake up, take a shower, get dressed, have breakfast, train, go to the academy/lunch, after school report to Minato sensei, Kakashi or Kushina sensei at the normal training ground for training, train with medical nins, return home to train with Itach as well as Fugaku, dinner, do homework take another shower, study some scrolls in secret, and go to bed. It was boring but it needed to be done.

* * *

The years go by slowly, and I only had a few friends one of them was Kakashi. I think Kakashi saw me as Obito in some way, which really didn't sit that well with me due to my hatred for my clan, madara and obito. I was now ten years old, I'm still a prankster/troublemaker but I'm also in ANBU like Itachi was. I was also the most hated person in my clan, not that I cared any. After all they were all going to die, in a few years after the Kyuubi attack anyways.

At the moment I'm having a family dinner. Really didn't want to be here but Itachi insisted that I come home with him, instead of spending so much time in the ANBU Head quarters where I been staying at for the past few weeks just to avoid Fugaku. That damn man is always yelling at me, it's gotten to the point, when I don't do anything I get blamed for things, that I didn't even do. He's also been bringing up my lack of the fire element at every chance he gets. Before he would then go on and on about about how fire, has always been a proud element to have with in the clan. He would then say, how I was disgrace to the Uchiha clan for my lack of fire.

_Kami, if I survive the Kyuubi attack while saving Naruto's parents or at least one of them, I swear i'll be more than happy too kill my entire clan off in Itachi's place! _I thought bitterly to myself, while I had a very bored exspression on my face as i'm drinking my hot tea. I'm still pissed that I have not awaken my sharigan like Itachi has done. I'm also growing worried, since i'm not sure how old Itachi was when Sasuke was born, and I know the day of the Kyuubi attack is ever so slowly approaching us.

At least I found the Uzumaki Noh Mask Hall and taken the correct death god mask which I keep well hidden in a seal that I have placed on my ankle. Finding that place was royal pain in the ass. The anime and manga made it so easy. Trust me, it's not easy getting to that damn place. It took me a year too find that damn place, besides hours upon hours of searching for it in my free time. Thank god Kushina, taught me seals as well as Minato. I also knew how to use resangan as well since Minato decided to teach me it. I almost have it mastered.

"I have some exciting news." Mikoto said as I'm still lost in my own thoughts while trying to ignore Fugaku and her. My attitude towards them has never once changed, I still hated the uchiha clan with a passion, and I'm pretty sure they also felt the same about me. If anything Fugaku was very close of disowning me, I could see it in his eyes and hear it in his voice whenever he talks to me. I think Mikoto still hopes that I will eventually call her mom, and Fugaku dad. Itachi was the only Uchiha I liked, and he even helped in a few pranks, but I made sure he never got caught doing them.

"What is it?" Fugaku asked before he places a piece of fish into his mouth, just as i'm taking another sip of hot tea while lost in my own thoughts.

"I'm pregnate!" Mikoto said smiling with a wide smile, making me spray my hot tea out of my mouth. I sprayed the hot tea right into Fugaku's face just as he begins to choke on his peice of fish, and was even suffering from the hot tea, that was just sprayed into his face. I begin to choke slightly as Itachi suddenly cheers loudly as he's smiling with wide eyes while looking ready to cry in joy. Fugaku manages to cough up the piece of fish, that he just choked on, into a napkin. He then looks at his wife, with a wide happy smile.

"I'm going to be a big brother again! Kero, you're going to be a big brother for the first time! Oh, I hope we have a baby sister!" Itachi cheers as everyone ignores me, as i'm trying to take deep calming breaths as I place together the Naruto time line. Eventhough it's kind of funny how Itachi was hoping we would have a baby sister instead of a brother. If I do my math right Sasuke is a few months older then Naruto. Meaning the kyuubi attack wil be roughly in ten months from today.

"Kero?" Mikoto asks me. I force myself to smile while i'm secretly having total panic attack inside my own head.

"Congradulations, Mikoto. I bet it's going to be a happy, healthy baby boy." I said with a warm smile.

Mikoto smiles but I can see she is worried that i'm not going to accept my baby brother. Believe me, I really was not looking forward to being Sasuke's older brother, but oh well. It's not like the duckling, was ever going to know me anyways. The chances that I would be able survive...what I was planning to do, in order to save Naruto's parents or at least one of them, was less then one percent. If I did the math right in my head anyways. I would have to up my training even though I'm a ANBU opertive. I really need to awaken my sharingan. Time was growing short and the days were counting down to the Kyuubi attack. I just hope that I know what I am doing.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	5. Chapter 5

**All disclaimers are on 1st chapter.**

**Please read, Review and I hope you are enjoying the story so far.**

* * *

A pregnate woman with ninja training, was a very scary person to deal with, in my honest opion. They had a tendacy too throw shurikens, kunais or jutsus at you. Mikoto had also attacked Fugaku sending him straight through a wall, when he said she needed to take it easy or something like that. Somehow Mikoto thought he said, she was fat and she reacted violently. I don't know the full story neither does Itachi. You see we had just arrived home from a mission, when we entered the living room, we were then greated by the sight of Fugaku flying across the room and straight threw the wall. I had to bite the inside of my lip to keep me from laughing at what happened to Fugaku.

"I'M NOT FAT, YOU SORRY SON OF A BITCH!" Mikoto screamed before she burst into tears and fled to their master bedroom. I then walked over to Fugaku who was unconscious, and he was in pretty bad shape. Itachi seemed frozen in place as though he was trying figure out what just happened. I nudged Fugaku with my foot, and he groaned slightly.

_Damn, the idiot's still alive. I was sort of hoping, he was dead._ I thought bitterly to my self. I really did hate this clan, I already knew I hated Obito, Tobi or whatever the hell he is calling himself, besides Madara Uchiha. But I have just added a new name to my little list of extreame hatered or dislike and that was Fugaku Uchiha.

"Kero, is dad okay?" Itachi asked me in concern. I resisted the temptation to roll my eyes at this.

"He's out cold, and I'm not taking the idiot to the hospital. You will have to do that yourself, before he bleeds all over Mikoto's new white carpet floor, that was just installed. Well good luck bro, you'll need it, because I'm staying at the ANBU HQ until Mikoto has the duckling." I said calmly. There was no way in hell, that I was staying here with a crazed pregnate woman with ninja training, with crazy mood swings. No thank you, I like living. I just want to live long enough, so I can save one or both of Naruto's parents.

"Why aren't you staying?" Itachi asked before the sound of Mikoto screaming and breaking things upstairs is heard making us flinch.

"That's why...Mikoto's going through some violent mood swings, and I would only stress her out which isn't healthy for the duckling. Itachi, I'm not doing this for my own selfish reason. It's for duckling's health as well as Mikoto's. Let's face it, I stress her out besides Fugaku, and right now they don't need that." I stated as I pointed upstairs as I winced again at the sound of shattering glass. "Yeah, I'm not staying here."

"Mom's having a baby, not a duckling." Itachi said trying to correct me.

"Duckling is a baby form of a duck. So I said it right." I said calmly with a bored exspression on my face.

"Our baby sister, isn't a duck." Itachi said sighing as his eye twitched in annoyance at me.

"Baby brother, and yeah he's going to resemble one because of his hair. Anyways see ya latter, big brother. If you get sick of this, you can always crash out in my room at the ANBU HQ." I said as I left the house, and headed back to ANBU head quarters or ANBU HQ. I think Itachi brought Fugaku to the hospital, not really sure, and I really don't care. Anyways I been camped out the ANBU HQ, besides training like crazy for the past three months, and accepting missions like crazy. Me around would only stress Mikoto out and that wasn't safe for the baby or I should say duckling.

Anyways I don't need any distractions right now. Time was running out, and I really need to awaken my sharingan. I also been going over the anime in my head, and I even tracked down the locations were events would take place on the night of the Kyuubi attack. That was a royal pain in the ass to locate these locations as well. I had to do a lot of math, so I could figure out how I was going to pull this off. So far in my conclusions, I would literally need a damn miracle, better yet I would need too become the flash or superman from the DC Comics, that I use to read in my past life to pull this all off. Key answer, I needed super speed.

I know...I can't prevent everything, however I could at least save one of Naruto's parents, maybe even both of them if my plans go exactly the way I planned them. I know I've made those who care about me worried during these past three months. So far I returned from three A rank missions in one day, much to the horror of the third hokage. when I came back from my third A rank to report to the third hokage. I had looked ready too drop dead in front of everyone in the mission room, even though I was wearing my ANBU clothes, and mask. My mask was also my code name it was a lizard.

"I would like another mission...Hokage-sama." I said softly as I handed over my completed mission scroll. I sort of ignored the horrified faces of other shinobis that were in the mission room watching me.

"Lizard-san...I believe you should rest...you been on three A rank mission straight so far." The third said frowning as he looked at me. I ignored some of the gasps when they over heard that I took three A rank missions straight, and I could also hear them whispearing.

"Hokage-sama...with all due respect...I'm fine. Really...I can handle one more mission." I said softly.

"No...I'm ordering you to rest for a few days. My words are final...Lizard-san." The Hokage said firmly as he was watching me.

"Yes lord Hokage-sama." I said I then shunshined back to the ANBU HQ, before he can order me to the hospital. I take a shower, bandage myself up besides healing myself, and I soon get redressed in some clean clothes as I crash down onto a bed. I'm exhausted. Before I can drift off to sleep, I hear someone knocking my door.

"The door's fucking open!" I snapped in irritation. Right now, I just want to sleep for a few hours, and jump right into training again. I need to get my sharingan to awaken, damn it.

The door opens as Kakashi walks over to me. "You look like-"

"Don't even start with me Kakashi...I know only to well what I look like right now. Believe me...I even feel just as bad as I look."I growled as I glared at him. "Why are you here?"

"Wanted to see, if you wanted some ramen. Sensei is worried about you as well as Itachi and Kushina. Itachi said, I seem to be the only one that can get you out of this room besides the hokage, now a days." Kakashi said shrugging his shoulders.

"Not true...Minato picked me up and threw me over his shoulder a week ago after he kicked my door down." I said frowning at the memories. "Itachi, also dragged me out here by force, I think three days ago or so. Don't even want to be reminded of what Kushina did, that made me run for my very life." I added as I shuddered at the memory of what Kushina, did to me.

"I remember those events...so are you coming willingly or do I have to force you?" Kakashi demanded as he looked at me. Their was an evil glint in his eyes that I really didn't like.

"Touch me Hatake, and I swear to kami-sama, I'll dye your hair in rainbow colors, as I will personally make your life a living hell on earth." I growled at him as I narrowed my eyes at him.

"You don't scare me, lizard breath." Kakashi said.

I glared at him. "Fine dog breath, but don't blame me...since I warned you." I hissed at him in a deadly tone.

"You're acting like you preparing for a war or something...then again you never been a normal Uchiha." Kakashi pointed out. "Look Kero, we're all concerned about you...what's really going on?"

"I'm just trying to awaken my sharingan...that is all." I said hoping he would drop the subject.

"I want to believe you...I really do...but you always act like you know things before they happen. Also on one of your recent missions, I heard that you awaken another element unconsciously, that happened to be that of water. Kero...what's really going on?" Kakashi asked me in concern.

"ENOUGH!" I yelled, as I felt trapped, frustrated, panicked, and very annoyed at that very moment. I swung my hand outwards. That was when ice crackled and exsploded outwards making Kakashi jump back as he stared at me in alarm at what I just did. I even stare in alarm at what I just did. I didn't even tap into my chakra or use hand sighns when that happened. My hands then started shaking violently at what I just did. It was true that on one of my recent missions a few days ago, I had unlocked water or ice abilities, besides having my normal wind and wood elements. I almost felt like I became Queen Elsa from that Disney movie known as Frozen in some respects, at that very moment.

"Look...Just drop it Kakashi...please...I'm just trying to awaken my sharingan, and trying to master this new skill that's awaken." I said looking at the ice on the floor. "I swear that is the truth, Kakashi." It really wasn't the full truth. I couldn't tell anyone what was really going on inside my head. They just wouldn't understand and I don't feel like having someone going through my head to find out what made me tick. I didn't want anyone to know about my past life. It would only cause problems and deeper confusion.

_I'm sorry...but I just can't tell anyone what the truth is. None of you would believe me, even if I did tell you guys. I also don't need anyone poking around inside my head._ I thought as I force my hands to stop shaking.

"Okay...but Kero...you know you can tell us anything right?" Kakashi asked still looking at me is disbelief, and I could tell he really didn't believe me at least not fully.

"Yeah...I know...let's just go see Kushina and Minato-sensei." I said looking uneasy. Kakashi seemed to look just as uneasy as I was at that very moment. I then followed Kakashi to the ramen stand in silence.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	6. Chapter 6

**All disclaimers are on 1st chapter.**

**Please read, Review and I hope you are enjoying the story so far.**

* * *

Minato and Kushina turn to face Kakashi and myself when we finally arrived at the ramen stand. I must have look like death worn over or something, because I had people starring at me in concern while Kakashi, and I were walking here. "Kero, are you okay?" Minato asked me when he saw me.

"I'm good." I said simply however Kushina and Minato were not convinced.

"You look like you're ready too collapse from exhaustion...are you sure you're okay?" Kushina asked me as she made me look at her. This sort of reminds me of how my mother from my past life, use too worry about me.

"Yeah...I'm fine...just a tiny bit exhausted. However I swear i'm fine...nothing to worry yourselves about." I said as I gently pull my head back from Kushina before I sit down. I then place a order of spicy lobster ramen. That was when two idiots, from the mission room from earlier today, started walking pass the ramen stand. They were talking loud enough for everyone to hear them.

"Did you hear that ANBU known as Lizard, took three A rank missions, and completed all three of them without resting?" One of them said.

"Yeah, I heard he carried them out, one right after other. Then he tried to ask for another mission." The other guy said making me tense, just as I felt two chakras suddenly spike at what we were over hearing.

_Uh oh. _I thought as I begin to sweat bullets as I watched Kushina and Minato's reactions from the corner of my eye. Kakashi seemed to be suddenly fearful and even nervous. This was never a good sighn. Kushina and Minato both knew I was the ANBU known as Lizard. I can't really talk about that mission, however I returned from that mission, and I had collapsed from sheer exhaustion right outside their house. To make the long story short, Kushina and Minato found me unconscious. When they turned me over to check on me, my mask sort of fell off revealing who I was to them. Since then they knew who Lizard was.

"Three A rank missions in one day." Kushina growled at me as her hair, flared upwards in a threatening mannor. This breaks all laws of gravity, and I really wish she would tell me or show me, how the hell she does that. Because it's totally awesome, and yet terrifying as hell.

"I was trying to awaken my sharingan." I said nervously as I begin sweating more bullets as she growls at me. I swear I can hear the air around us, crackle from her chakra levels rising as well Minato's.

"Three A rank missions, that could have easily turned into S rank missions. What were you thinking?!" Minato growled at me.

_For the love of Kami. Naruto, you better appricate, what i'm trying to do for you! However your parents are terrifying as hell!_ I thought as all color drained from my face. Yep, I'm in a lot of trouble.

"Sensei...Kero, also unlocked another element recently...water. He can make ice form without hand sighns, and without using chakra." Kakashi said suddenly causing Minato and Kushina to blink at that and they looked at me in confusion. The tension in the air dropped almost insteantly, as their chakra levels returned to normal.

"Is that true?" Kushina asked me as she looked at me.

"Yes, it's true." I said softly as I sent Kakashi a dark look who doesn't notice it. Before Minato can say anything another Uchiha suddenly enters the ramen stand. I think his name is Zen Uchiha. I don't really pay attention to names in my clan, I knew them by appearences. I knew everyone outside of my clan, who lives here in Konoha, cillvian and shinobi a like. I also knew their names right off the bat as well. My clan...er...I only knew Fugaku, Mikoto, Itachi, Itachi's friend, whose name starts with an S...I think, damn it...I can't remember Itachi's friend's name, there was the soon to be duckling, and well there was me. I know Itachi's friend is also our cousin but I can't remember his name.

_Wow that's rather pathedic, I know everyones name in the village except the people in my own clan...great...just great._ I thought to my self in embarrassment.

"Well, well... if it isn't the disgrace of our clan?" Zen sneered as he looked at me.

"Tch...possessed evil brat." I said calmly making Zen, snarl at me as his sharigan eyes narrowed at me.

"I hear you're still a freak, that can't use fire...and the fact you still haven't awaken your sharingan. Fugaku your father, our clan head, must be so disappointed, and I bet your mom's more then happy to have another baby. So they can correct the mistake of where and when they messed up, for when they had you." Zen laughed coldly ignoring how Kushina looked ready too attack him but Minato is trying to calm her down.

_Calm down Kero...he's just an idiot...conceal, don't feel...don't let him get to you. You delt with idiots like him before...just stay calm...don't do something stupid._ I chanted in my head as I felt my anger rise up inside of me. My hands begin to tremble slightly but it goes unnoticed by everyone.

"Hell I bet even Itachi, wishes you were never born, and I bet as soon as the new baby is born...your going to be disowned by the entire clan, Kero. After all, you are a unwanted freak, that should have never been born in the first place!" Zen yelled.

"Zen, leave him alone." Kakashi said glaring at Zen Uchiha.

"Stay out of this Hatake, you stole that eye of yours from Obito, and your bastard sensei is a idiot, for allowing Obito to die in the mannor that he did!" Zen snarled at him. Before Kushina and Minato can intervine or do something. I swiftly stand up as my chakra rises with my anger. I know Minato-sensei blames himself for Obito's suppose death as well as what happened to Rin. Just much as Kakashi blames himself for what happened. However I was the only one, who knew that traitorous bastard Obito Uchiha was still very much alive under Madara's influence. However I can't fucken say anything about that subject.

"Zen...You better back off, and take those words back, you sorry son of a bitch! Our clan has always been evil, tainted, and cursed by hatered. This is why the members of the Uchiha clan, are nothing more then power hungry idiots! It makes me sick to know, that I was born in a clan, this fucking stupid! That they can't get over their selfish, arrogant, hatred for others, and while thinking that they are superior, than anyone else! Everyone in our clam seemed to have developed this behavior over the years, all because we possess the damn sharingan!" I snarled in a very deadly and cold tone.

"You-" Zen started but I cut him off.

"I wasn't done speaking...you idiot, our sharingans might be strong, however they also have some serious flaws with it! We are not superior to anyone in this village! If anything we are all equals. Yes we have something, other clans don't have, and they also have something that we dn't have either. However the sad pathedic truth is, we are nothing more then damn jutsu stealers, and damn copy cats! Also it's bad karma to mock the dead, what happened in the past is in the past...you can't fucken change that, accidents happen, and death is just part of life. It can be cruel, and yet it can be kind. However I won't let anyone bad mouth those I care about! You got that?! "

"How dare you...you sorry bastard! It's no wonder, that no one fucking likes you in our clan or even cares about you! I should do our clan a favor, and kill you! Die where you stand Kero Uchiha!" Zen screams as he charged right for me as he pulled out a sword. Before anyone can interfere or act. Something inside me snaps as I swung my hand outwards making ice exsplode so violently, in front of me that it sends Zen, flying violently backwards through the air, from the seer force of my attack.

The next thing I know Zen's body crashes through a glass window of a shop across the street from the ramen stand. Zen's choking up blood from how I broke his ribcage, when I had sent him flying, he's also cut up by the broken glass. The sword's blade is broken violently and was currently trapped within the ice, directly in front of me. The tip of the what is left of the sword's blade is only millimeters from my face. I narrow my eyes as I growled under my breath.

"You brought this upon your self Zen." I said under my breath as I can make out some people rushing to help Zen or they were their to check on him. I don't know which nor do I care. I can also feel everyone's eyes on me, and I shunshined out of there, before anyone can stop me or say anything to me. I just had to leave at that very moment. I then hit the ground hard as I reappeared somewhere in the forest of death, or at least that is where I think I was at. In truth I was so upset, and distracted, that I really don't have any idea where, I teleported myself to. Anyways I slowly sit up and lean back against a tree. I then grip my white hair tightly in my hands, almost to the point of tearing it my hair out.

"Damn it! I hate this life, I hate being a fucking Uchiha! Tobirama-sama, was right the Uchiha are a clan possessed by evil. What did I do..in my past life that was so horrible, that kami-sama, threw me in this messed up world!?" I snarled under my breath.

"You are strange for a Uchiha, then again...what you are going through...is something that no one can ever understand, unless they them selves have been in your possition. I think Kami-sama, made a mistake by making a Uchiha. You're more like a Senju, then that of a Uchiha, in my honest opion of ya." A voice says to my left, making my head snap upwards as I turn my head too see who was there.

All I see is a fox sitting on a near by on top of a small boulder watching me. It's fur was dark grey with errie blue desighns on its legs, face, tail tip and in the center of it's back. It's dark red eyes were watching me. The fox was obviously male due to it's voice. "Why am I not surprise, that I'm the one stuck with a possible fox summoning?" I mumble under my breath as I stared at the fox.

"Tch..You should feel honored, brat. Not many people are chosen to sighn the fox contract. Look...you died before you were suppose to. That's why you were given this life, even if you were recarnated as a Uchiha...you are here too correct the past, that is your purpose in this second chance or new life as you been calling it." The fox said sighing as it watched me just as intently as I watching him. I stared at the fox in disbelief and my jaw drops slightly. I can't form any words at the moment. The fox then chuckled as he sees my exspression. "Wondering how I know all this, especially about your situation eh?" He asked me.

"Of course I want to know that." I said as stared at him.

"Let's just say for now...that I'm no normal fox, and I'm a lot smarter then I appear to be. Here brat sighn this scroll." The fox said as it made a scroll appear before he threw it at me. I narrowed my eyes at him as my hand automatically catches the summoning scroll.

"Why should I sighn this? How do I know this isn't some kind of contract to sell my soul or something? Also you didn't even answer my question!" I growled in annoyance at him.

"You are a cleaver human in some respects, and in others your really not that bright." The fox said as he jumps down, and approaches me. "Truth is you already sighned a contract that took your soul. You did that in your past life, right before you died. You never did read...what you sighned that night, since you were in a rush to get home."

Memories of the night of my death comes rushing back to me. I remember there was a strange old man, that was also a security guard, he suddenly handed me a clipboard and told me to sighn my name on the paper. He claimed it was important, something about it being part of the new rules or something at the museum, and how all the security guards had to sighn it, in order to keep their jobs. I was in such a rush, that I simply sighned my name on it, without thinking or reading the damn thing. I sort of remember how the man chuckled, and I thought...I saw his eyes flash red for a second but I had completely ignored it.

"Damn it to the seven hells, and back again!" I yelled smacking my face making the fox chuckle. "My parents, they always told me to read everything, before I sighn something...Augh! Damn it! How could I have been so stupid...Argh! Fuck!"

"Yeah brat...you willingly sighned up for this life. However I agree Kami-sama, made a stupid mistake of making you a Uchiha. Now that we agree, that you were stupid in your past life, that Kami made a mistake, and how the uchiha clan is evil. Time for you sighn the summoning contract, so you can have us foxes helping you out, when you need us. By the way my name is Gris." The fox said smirking at me. I bite into my thumb hard enough to draw blood as I sighn my name on the summoning contract. Gris laughs as he watches me.

"I feel like...I just sold my soul again." I said frowning at Gris.

"Too bad kid, but you're now stuck with me, how you like it or not." Gris said chuckling. "So you know the elements of wood, wind, and water. Interesting, seems like Kami wanted to make you, much more different then your fellow clan members. Haven't awaken the shanigan yet eh? No matter...Kami will make you awaken it, when the time comes...I suggest you rest for a few days. You look like your ready to kick the bucket at any moment. Also you might want to see the Hokage, before he sends anyone out for you...after all you did attack a fellow shinobi of the leaf, even it was self defense." Gris said looking at me in amusement.

"Your right...however how do you know so much about me anyways?" I asked Gris. For some reason I almost want to call him the Cheshire cat, because how he's acting.

"I been watching over you, your whole life brat, Kami-sama asked me too...so now get moving." Gris said grinning before he vanished. Yep Gris, might have been a fox, but he's a lot like the Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland in my honest opion. Sighing I looked at the fox summoning scroll, and I sealed it into my arm. Before I teleported to the Hokage's office. When I arrived the third looked up at me in annoyance, since I just entered the room by the window. I don't normally do that, but lately it's been a bad habbit of mine.

"Time for me, to exsplain my side of the story right?" I asked softly.

"Sit down first before you collapse...then you can tell me what happened." The third said as I sat down in a chair. I then told him what happened at the Ramen stand, as well as what happened to Zen. However I do not mension my little encounter with Gris or the Fox contract I now possessed. That was not important, and no one needs to know about that.

"Kero...we do not attack our fellow ninjas...however...in this case it was clearly self defense. You had a lot witnesses that saw as well as heard what happened, and your story accurately matches up with what the witnesses have already told me. I suggest you practice getting that new ability of yours under control, so you don't accidently harm someone. By the way Zen, will make a full recovery. However your father is furious as well as your fellow clan members, as well as Zen's family."

"I understand sir...and this wont happen again...sir." I said softly. Figures Fugaku would be pissed off as well as my entire clan.

"Kero, my boy. You never been a normal child, everyone in the village could see that. Also it has come to my attention, that even after all this time...you still don't see your parents as your family, and that you still call them by their first names. You also don't see your clan as your family either. The only person you so far see as your family has always been your twin brother or other people outside of your clan. Kero, I have to ask...is there something you wish to tell me?" The third asked me softly. I can see the concern in his eyes.

"Old souls of the past...sometimes get another chance at life...this old soul refuses to give up that past, even though it was reborn to a new one." I said truthfully.

"Recarnation...That would exsplain why you seem much older then you are. Care to tell me who you were in a past life?" The third asked me in surprise.

"The name is long forgotten...but I was a loyal soldier to my village, and I swore to protect it until my dying breath. I was a good soldier, even though I was troublemaker, stubborn as hell, and rebel. Seems like this rebel hasn't changed one bit." I said calmly. The third smiles slightly at my words.

"I see...well then Kero, I suggest you take it easy, and just rest for a few days...if your still bouncing around wanting missions instead of resting you may take on a few D rank missions until the hokage says other wise."

"Fine with me." I said smiling before I look at him. "You know there is way to cut down on your paper work, sir."

"Oh really...how?" The third asked in amusement.

"Shadow clones." I said smiling watching third Hokage's reaction. He then slammed his head straight down onto a table a few times as he cursed under his breath. He then looks up at me. That is when something I had ignored, comes back to grab my attention. "Wait...why did you say until the hokage tells me other wise? I mean you are the hokage, sir." I pointed out in confusion.

"I suppose...I should tell you now, that I wont be the hokage much longer." the third said calmly. "I have decided that its time, that I retire...I already have someone who will become the new hokage." The third said.

"I see...so whose the new hokage?" I asked even though I already knew it was.

"I decided to make Minato Namikaze the new hokage...It will be announced first thing tomorrow. I should have done this, much sooner, but I guess I was a bit lazy. Do not tell anyone I told you this, Kero." The third said.

"Understood Hokage-sama, and you can count on me." I said grinning. I was honestly getting a tad bit worried about the time line of this world. Things were still off though. I would have to talk to Gris, about this latter. When the third dismissed me as I silently teleported back to the ANBU HQ, and headed straight to my room. I'm surprised to see a bowl of spicy lobster ramen sitting on my dest in a take out container. A note sits on the desk as well. I open up the the note to read it.

_Kero, meet me at our normal training field tomorrow afternoon._

_So I can help you, with your new ability._

_Also Kushina, Itachi and Kakashi are on the war path. I thought you would like to be warned of this._

_Also we need to talk, anyways enjoy the ramen. _

_Sincerely Minato-sensei._

I stared at the note, and sighed. I then dig into my bowl of ramen with a happy evil Cheshire cat grin on my face as i'm eating my ramen. I'm startled when something furry suddenly lands on my head. I look up and I'm greeted by Gris, which makes me frown as my eye twitches in annoyance. "Worried about the timeline, eh?" Gris asked me. I think this damn fox is going to be the death of me, this was no normal summon, that much I do know of.

"Yeah, care to exsplain." I said calmly as I continued eating my ramen.

"Tch...not everything you know from your past life is the same here. I'm sure you have noticed this by now...Kami did this for reasons unknow. Some things will remain the same, and some things will change. Kami, wouldn't go into details with me." Gris said as he looks down at my ramen as he suddenly licks his lips.

"My ramen." I growled up at him.

"I'm allowed to have some of your ramen. Besides ramen is food of the gods." Gris said grinning as he jumps down, looking ready to dig into my ramen himself.

"Are you Naruto, who somehow brought me here, just to make your life is a lot better, this time around or something along those lines, Gris?" I asked him as I move my ramen away from him.

"Maybe?" Gris said grinning at me.

"Gris." I growled.

"Fine...Fine...The answer is yes and no. Also thanks for the ramen, Kero-kun!" Gris laughs as he suddenly grabs my bowl of ramen from my hands, and vanishes with it. I'm left starring at the spot where my precious bowl of ramen was just seconds ago.

"MY RAMEN!" I screamed in horror. Word of advice to anyone who gets reincarnated in the Naruto world. Never trust a fox summoning, even if you have a contract with them. They will steal your ramen. I then bang my head on my desk a few times. "GRIS, YOU BASTARD!"

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	7. Chapter 7

**All disclaimers are on the 1st chapter.**

**Anyways Please Read, Review and I really hope you like the story.**

* * *

The next morning I'm suddenly awaken from my slumber, by someone or something suddenly yanking me off my bed. I hit the hard cold floor with a loud yelp. "What the fuck!" I yelled as I bolted upwards to face my unexspected visitor as I'm sitting on the floor tangled in blankets. That is when I'm greeted by the sight of Gris sitting there in front of me with a evil Cheshire cat like grin on his face. My eye begins to twitch violently in annoyance at him as my exspression turns to pure annoyance.

"Gris." I growled as I glared at him.

"Good morning, sleeping bueaty...enjoy the fall?" Gris asks as I can hear his amusement in his voice.

"Gris...why are you here?" I asked in in annoyance. I haven't exactly forgiven him for stealing my ramen last night.

_What did I ever do to kami-sama, to deserve this? Also...__Gris, never did give me a straight answer if he was Naruto, from the future or something._ I thought bittery.

"Simple...to train with you, and get you use to the other fox summonings...maybe even the boss if he's up to it." Gris said calmly as he looked at me.

"Who exactly is your boss?" I asked as I stared at him.

"It's a surprise." Gris said grinning as I frowned and gave him a blank stare.

"I don't like surprises, and you never did answer my question last night." I said showing a bored exspression.

"Well too bad! I'm not telling you anything, brat. Now get up, take a shower, get dressed, fix breakfast for the both of us...and then we are training like there is no tomorrow! So chop, chop." Gris ordered as he clapped his paws making my eye twitch violently at him.

"Something tells me...you are going to be the death of me. Also if you keep that attitude up, I might have a fancy pair of fox fur gloves or a fox fur hat, for when I have to do a mission in snow or during the winter! Also why do I have cook you breakfast?" I asked him in annoyance.

"Maybe I will be your death, then again maybe not. Also I like to see you, try to turn me into gloves or a hat, kid...I could easily kick your ass. Lastly I'm hungry, that's why I want you to cook me food. Besides I'm also your new instructor now, so move it, we don't got all day to waste around. I need to get you into shape, so you can help change this world for the better, and the Kyuubi attack is nine months away! At your current level, you will die before you can help anyone!" Gris said calmly as he glared at me.

"Alright...alright, I'm up...I'm up." I complained as I stood up. I then see my alarm clock, and I glare down at Gris. "Oh Gris..." I said in sickly sweet voice as my eye is twitching even more violently then before.

"Yes?" Gris asked me.

"Do you know what time it is?" I asked him sweetly as my hands clench at my sides, so i'm not temped to grabbed any pointy and very sharp objects.

"Nope why?" Gris asked in boredom which I'm pretty sure he's doing this on purpose.

_Must not kill my fox summoning, must not kill him._ I thought as my eye was twitching wildly.

"Well...Gris, let me say this as nicely as I possibly can...It's 3 oclock in the damn morning!" I snarled as I glared down at him. I don't remember if I ever mentioned this, but I have never been a morning person not in my past life, and the same held true for this life as well.

"I don't care what time it is...get moving! Chop, Chop!" Gris snapped as he growled at me. I throw my hands up in a sighn of defeat, before I go and get my clean clothes. Clothes I have bought that doesn't have my clan's symbol on them. A few minutes I come out of the shower wearing a black long sleeve shirt, black pants and my black ninja sandles. I'm currently pulling my long hair back in a low hanging pony-tail. I seriously need a hair cut or something.

Gris was sitting on the counter near the small refrigerator and stove. "Do you live here in the ANBU HQ or something?" Gris asks me.

"I have been for some time now." I answered truthfully. "Mikoto is pregnate, and I can't stand being around Fugaku. That guy really makes my skin crawl, when ever I am in the same room with him. I don't need to stress Mikoto out." I said sighing.

"I see...Kami, did tell me you have no love for your new parents in this life time. Why, is that anyways?" Gris said as I opened the refrigerator.

"I just don't see them as my parents...Never have, most likely never will." I said as I pulled out some eggs, vegtables, cheese, and milk.

"What about your twin brother?" Gris asked me softly as he watches me.

"He is my older brother, and I do care about him...Ducky hasn't been born yet...so I have no real opion about him yet. However...if he turns out like the Sasuke...I know from my world...I'm really going to dislike him as much as I hate everyone in my clan minus Itachi. Hell, I might just kill him, before he tries to join, Orochimaru." I said softly. "I refuse to allow Itachi to die, in the mannor that he did."

"Heehee...talking about your baby brother's hair, and emo personality." Gris chuckles in amusement.

"Part of me wants to ask, how you even know that...but then again you been watching over me, and Kami-sama has most likely told you, a lot about my situation and the future." I said sighing.

"Yep." Gris said calmly.

"I think it's kind of amusing how Itachi, thinks Sasuke is going to be a girl." I said with a sad smile. My thoughts suddenly turn bitter, sad, and filled with some regret all of sudden. I don't fully understand, why. Believe me, I know their was no guarantee at all, that I would even survive this crazy plan of mine in order to save Naruto's parents. Gris then sighed softly. He could most likely sense the tension in the air as I was getting the food prepared to be cooked.

"Kero...you do know that their is a very high chance of you dying, when you try to save Minato, Kushina or even both of them right?" Gris asked me in a serious tone.

"I know, and I hve already accepted that fate. If I die...I die...as long as Naruto has one or both of parents alive, then I did my job. No hard feelings, it was fun while it lasted. No regrets." I said calmly.

"You do know that because of you, the toad's prophecy has changed right?" Gris asked me as he's watching me cooking our breakfast.

"Wait...what?!" I said in alarm as I try to stay focus on cooking breakfast, without burning it or more importantly with out burning myself in the process. That wouldn't be fun to exsplain to Minato-sensei, of how I burned my hand.

"It's still the same prophecy, so don't worry too much about it, Kero. If anything it now says something about a child from another realm, who willingly gave his life up to be reborn into this one, with the knowelege of the future yet to come, he is desinted to help the chosen one by setting things right in order to help the chosen one, bring forth the era of peace between all the nations, or something like that. Basically it now speaks of two children instead of one. Heehee...we both know, that you're the one with the knowelege of the future yet to come." Gris said with a smile as he licks his lips as I finished making two vegetable omlets with cheese. I put the milk back since I was done using it same with the remaining eggs and cheese.

I stay quiet as I watched as Gris happily devours his breakfast. I then sit down and eat my own breakfast. After that I cleaned the dishes, and frying pan. After that was all done Gris and I, then head for the training field to practice.

* * *

Gris then smirks at me when we finally arrive at the training feild. A smirk, I really didn't like the looks of, had appeared on Gris' face. "Why are you starring at me, like that?" I asked as Gris cackled evilly, just as a lot other foxes sudden appear, and they were roughly the size of horses. This caused the color to drain out of my face, considering the fact, that they are all grinning evilly at me. "G-Gris?" I asked nervously.

"Training...begins now...human. I suggest you run." Gris said just before he barks something out. Makng the larger foxes suddenly bolt towards me. I screamed and took of running. Let's just say, training turned out to be a nightmare. Gris did not give me a moments rest, and he really was acting like a drill instructor straight from hell it self. Even the other foxes were giving me a work out from hell as well. Pushing my abilities to their limits and not allowing me a moment to pause and catch my breath.

I swear to Kami-sama, that I will never ever complain about boot camp or the ninja academy ever again being pure hell! What I have just put through by these foxes of mine, I'm litterally running for my life. Damn, they are faster then you give them credit for, besides being bossy, and they don't even give you a break to catch your breath. I evcentually collapse on the ground breathing heavily as Gris approaches me. "Get up Kero, we aren't done yet." He demands as he glares down at me.

"Y-you h-have got t-to be fucken kidding me!" I said between my gasps for air.

"NOW HUMAN!" Gris roars at me in rage. Groaning I got back up to my feet as Gris as he puts me through hell all over again. This time however it seems alot worse, then the first time. That is it! If I some how manage to survive this...and if I ever get a gennin team of my own...I swear to Kami-sama, that I'm putting them, through the same shit that I'm being put through right now, with Gris! I swear, that I will be a true demon jounin instructor from hell! Also I can clearly blame it on Gris, for traumatizing me!

I have no idea, how long it's been...but juging from the sun's light...it's about the time for lunch. I'm currently relaxing under a tree, my fox summonings have all left except for Gris, who is currently resting on my lap sound asleep. I'm too exhausted to shove him off my lap. I just lay there trying to focus on breathing, and I know i'm going to be hurting a lot worse tomorrow, if I wasn't already. The worst part about all this, I still have training with Minato-sensei to deal with. Oh how I want to cry, right now.

"Kero!" Kushina's yell catches me off guard as Gris remains sound asleep. I look up too see Kushina as she walking towards me with her hair is flying around wildly. This tells me only one thing, she's furious. I almost want to jump up to my feet, while I run away for my life, while screaming like a girl. However i'm so exhausted from the training from hell, to move. Also I hurt all over. Thankfully Kushina's anger vanishes insteantly, when she sees Gris on my lap snoring loudly. "What's with the fox, Kero?" She asks me.

"He's my summoning...I...er...well I have a summoning contract with foxes." I said nervously watching how Kushina's eyes widen in surprise at that.

"I wasn't aware you had a summoning contract, or the fact their was even a summoning contract with foxes." She said softly in surprise.

"Well their is one now." I said sighing as Kushina then sits down in front of me and Gris.

"Kero's been keeping it a secret. He's afraid of how everyone would react, that he has a fox summoning scroll." Gris said as he woke up to look at Kushina, and then he smiled at her. "By the way, I really love your pretty red hair, miss Kushina Uzumaki, it reminds me of the precious gem stone known as a ruby."

I stiffen in horror as I began to wonder if Gris, was flirting with Minato's wife all of a sudden or was he trying to get Kushina to to kill me? Kushina blushed at that and then smiled at Gris. "That's the nicest thing anyone has ever told me about my hair...what's your name?" Kushina asked Gris.

"My name is Gris. I love ramen, and I will do my best to protect my precious human companion Kero-kun. You see...this kind, considerate, loving...gentle human of mine, he saved me from a hunter's trap yesterday." Gris said as his eyes watered at her.

_You lying fur ball from hell._ I thought as I stare at Gris, like he suddenly grey two extra heads becoming the fox version of Cerberus.

"I thought...I would never see my mommy, daddy or my siblings ever again! The hunter was going to take my fur, then my hero, Kero-kun, showed up and helped me. So as a reward I had him sighn my contract...he saved my life...and yet I can do nothing to truely repay him for his kidness!" He said as he burst into tears. Kushina's eyes watered as she picked up Gris, and held him as he cried. I looked at Gris who then smirked back at me as he then winked at me, before he began crying up a storm again as he nuzzled his head against Kushina's chest.

I'm seriously starting to wonder if Gris, wasn't the fox version of Jiraiya or something judging by his actions. I can only stare at Gris, in total disbelief as my eye started to twitch_._ I then noticed as Minato arrived while he is walking over to us. He was confused at what was going on.

_Oh Kami, Minato's going to kill Gris and then me._ I thought as I began to worry how he would react to Gris.

"Kushina, why are you holding a fox?" Minato asked in confusion as he's watching us.

"This is one of Kero's fox summonings...his name is Gris." Kushina said as she looked up at him.

"Why is he crying though?" Minato asked as he sits down as well while still looking very surprised by this. Gris, then looked up, and the told Minato-sensei the same story, that he just told Kushina as he cried even louder. I can't believe this, I must be the only person in existence that has a lying, and very perverted fox for a summoning. I looked up at the sky briefly.

_Kami-sama, why do you hate me? What have I ever done to you?_ I wondered as I sighed as I looked at Kushina and Minato again.

"Hey don't cry Gris...Minato and myself will reward Kero for you." Kushina said softly.

_Well, shit...I might as well as write my last will before Minato and Kushina kill me_. I thought bitterly.

"Y-you would do that for me?" He asked blinking his watery red eyes.

"Of course we will...Right Minato?" Kushina asked him.

"Of course we will." Minato said as Gris thanked them before he vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Let's treat you to some ramen." Kushina said grinning at me. Part of me wonders if I should thank Gris, or strangle him the next time we meet.

* * *

At the Ramen stand I was happily eating my third bowl of spicy lobster ramen. I was quiet as Minato and Kushina were talking about things. I already knew that the third has told Minato, he will be the forth hokage. Minato looked at me as I was eating my ramen. "Kero...why are you so determinded to awaken your sharigan?" Minato asked me.

"To get Fugaku, the hell off my back about it." I said coldly as I went back to eating. It's wasn't entirely a lie, Fugaku was a bastard who enjoyed pointing out my flaws, always going on about why couldn't I be more like Itachi. The lack of the fire element seemed to be the one he always brings up. So far I have wood, Wind and water/ice as my natural elements.

"Kero, they are still your parents...and they do love you." Minato said.

"Love?" I snarled as I glared at Minato as I finished up the bowl of ramen. My temper takes over. "You're telling me that...cold hearted bastard Fugaku, actually loves me? Tell me...Minato sensei...When he asks, where the hell, Mikoto and himself went wrong in raising me, or when he says why couldn't you be more like Itachi, and whenever he strikes me for telling him the honest truth of how our clan is evil. Besides the fact that he keeps saying how much of a disgrace I am, for not having the element of fire, for not awaken the damn sharigan and the fact I place the village first before the clan, that I had the misfortune of being born into. You call that fucking love?! I call that an abusive control freak! Who only cares for himself, that hungers for power, and only cares about his appearance more then he does his own family. If you seriously think that's love, then you're an idiot, and unfit to be a parent, if you ever have a kid!" I almost shouted at him allowing the hatered I had for my clan uchiha to be really shown.

"Kero..." Kushina started looking a bit alarmed, by how much hatered that I really did have for my clan. Minato is also just as equally alarmed, and a bit shaken up from what I just yelled. I feel regret for my harsh words, however I was sick of all this bull shit that was going on.

"I'm out of here, thanks for the ramen." I said coldly as I teleported away, before they could say anything else to me and before I could really lose it. I teleported to the valley of the end and sat down on the first Hokage's head. Gris appeared beside me, looking deeply troubled, and concerned for my well being.

"Kero...You are loosing it." Gris said in concern.

"I need to get stronger...so I can save Minato and Kushina...and royally screw up Madara's plans." I snarled before I looked at my white hair. Gris layed a paw on my leg in order to gain my attention.

"I know that...but we need to stay calm, and keep a level head about the whole situation. Without drawing even more suspicions or attention to ourselves. I guess training between Minato and yourself is on hold?" Gris asked.

"Yeah...it is...If I see him right now...I might do something I will regret even if he is the new hokage." I said firmly.

"If that's the case...it's time we go back to training. What we did earlier today was only the warm up...its time to get serious." Gris said as he smiled at me making my face pale.

"That was only a warm up?" I asked dreading the real training. Gris gave me a evil Cheshire cat like grin.

"Yep." Gris said before he laughed evilly at me.

* * *

**_To Be Continued..._**


	8. Chapter 8

**All Disclaimers are on the 1st chapter.**

**Please read, review and I hope you are enjoying the story so far.**

* * *

Training with Gris was pure hell. I don't remember much of the true training but I had lost consciousness due to chakra exhaustion. Apparently my chakra exhaustion wasn't too serious. Since I never had to go to the hospital. I totally missed training with Minato-sensei though. The only reason why I knew this is, because when I came around, I found myself back in my room in the ANBU HQ. My alarm clock told me, it was roughly 2:00 PM when the last time I saw a clock it was clearly around four or five PM.

I could smell something cooking, and could hear noises in the kitchen. Groaning I slowly sat up and stood up as I headed to the kitchen. I then noticed Itachi standing their cooking something. This was honestly a surprise for me. "Itachi, what are you doing?" I asked him. Itachi then turns to face me.

"Making you a late lunch or breakfast...how you want to look at it." Itachi tells me as I sit down near the counter.

"How did I end up, back here in my room, I mean..." I asked in concern as I was so deeply confused at the moment.

"Minato-sama found you out cold in the middle of the forest, and brought you here to rest. He asked me, too look after you, today. He's really worried about you, besides Kakashi, mom, and myself. Also Minato-sama was named the forth hokage today." Itachi tells me as he sets a place down of what looks like to be an omlet. I sigh as I pick up my chock sticks and take a bite only for my face to turn blue as I try hard not to barf. Itachi then smiles at me with hope filled eyes.

"Well how is it?" He asks me.

"Big brother, your cooking is terrible...I wouldn't even give this to Kakashi's nin dogs, or to my worst enemy." I said as I looked at him. Itachi narrows his eyes at me as he gives me a glare. Seriously his cooking is that bad, that I wouldn't even have Gris eat this. No matter how annoying my fox summon is.

"My cooking is not that-" Itachi started before I shoved a piece of the omlet he just cook into his mouth. His face turned blue, and even he gaged. "I stand corrected. My cooking is terrible."

I laugh as I threw out the bad omlet, before I give my older twin some cooking lessons. Since he has the sharingan, he simply memorises my cooking style. I then sigh as I sit down too look at all the eggs that we had cooked. "I think we over did it." I said nervously with a chuckle.

"Yeah...but at least my cooking is no longer that terrible." Itachi tells me as he laughs.

"True..." I said.

"I been asked to join Root today, by Danzo-sama. Shisou has also been asked to join." Itachi tells me. I frown at this, I don't know how or when Itachi and Shisou join root but since Itachi just told me this. Nothing good can come of this. I know Gris told me, that Kama-sama had changed some events but by how much I don't know. This only adds new concerns to my plans on how to save Naruto's parents or at least one of them.

"Bro...please be very careful around Danzo. I don't trust him." I said firmly as my eyes narrowed.

"You worry too much, I'm sure their is nothing to worry about...Kero." Itachi tells me as he muches down on some of the omlets we made.

"Maybe..." I said sighing as I started to eat. "So how's Mikoto, doing?"

"Mom's doing fine...though i'm starting to wonder if I can stay here with you, since mom is starting to become a little scary." Itachi tells me. I smile as I start to laugh.

"A little scary?! Itachi, don't lie...she's a nightmare. I seen how violent she can be, in her mood swings." I said.

"It's not her fault..." Itachi said sighing. Their is knock on my door.

"It's open!" I called as I stand up too greet my guest.

The door opened as Kushina entered the room. "Kushina-sensei." I said softly.

"Kero, I heard you trained yourself until you passed out...I drop by to see if you were okay." She said softly.

"I'm fine...just exhausted. Would you like to join Itachi and me for lunch? We sort of went over board and made too many omlets." I said laughing nervously as she stares at all the omlets.

"I would like that...Besides I didn't get a chance to tell you that i'm pregnate." Kushina said making Itachi and me smile at her.

"Congradulations, aunt Kushina." Itachi said with a smile.

"Congradulation, Kushina-sensei...I bet it will be a very healthy baby boy who will look just Minato-sensei." I said with a smile. Kushina blinks before she smiles, and suddenly pulls me in a tight hug. I stiffen at first, before I relax and return the hug. Itachi smiles at this.

"That's what I told Minato, as well but he keeps thinking we'll have a healthy baby girl that looks just like me." Kushina said laughing as we release each other as she sits down. She happily munches on the omlets. Itachi shakes his head as I simply smile.

However Gris then appears startling Itachi. "Kero, what is a fox doing here?" Itachi asks me as he points down to Gris with wide eyes.

"Itachi, this is Gris...My fox summon. I...have a contract with foxes." I said sighing. I was hoping to keep this a secret a little longer, but it would have been discovered sooner or latter. Itachi blinks and stares at me in amusement.

"It seems just like you, Kero. After all you can be just as cunning and sly as one." Itachi tells me.

"That's not funny." I said as Kushina laughs softly.

"It's true, you are just like a fox, Kero-Kun." Kushina said with a smile as she happily muches on the omlets.

"Kero-kun, you made me lunch. You are such a kind, and gentle summoner." Gris said as he gives me this creppy smile as his eyes gleamed evilly at me. He then helps himself to some of the omlets. Kushina then suddenly groans in pain and hugs her belly protectively. Itachi looks ready to jump to his feet but I wave him off since I was still standing. It's one of those silent messages that I got this, just stay put.

"Are you okay, Kushina-sensei?" I asked in concern as I place my hand on her shoulder. Gris is watching me but I can't help but notice how his red eyes had seemed to glow brightly in a errie way.

The next thing I know I'm suddenly pulled inside Kushina's mind. I'm standing in the sewer like room where the cage is that holds Kyuubi. Kyuubi is glaring at me. However as I stand there, I notice how i'm back looking like my past self instead of my current self from the water's reflection. "Kyuubi-sama." I said firmly startling the fox demon.

"Strange how an outside force desides to pay me a visit, and shows me such respect. You...are a Uchiha...and yet you aren't." He growls at me.

"I know your name is Kurama. I don't have much time, but you can look inside my memories can't you?" I asked him.

"How do you know my name?!" He growled amost crashing against his cage to get to me. I simply stood my ground as I looked at him.

"Kurama, can you enter my mind or not?" I demanded as I approached the cage with no fear. Kurama or Kyuubi slowly closes his eyes, before they snap open wide with disbelief and shock.

_I guess he did go through my memories._ I thought silently as I watch him.

"You are not from this dimension...your a recarnation that knows the future of this world." He said softly as he looks at me.

"Yeah...I'm determined to save Kushina and Minato's lives at the cost of my own...however I need your help as well Kurama. You seen the future through my eyes...will you help me? To stop Madara Uchiha, once and for all?" I asked Kurama in aserious voice. Part of me was terrified at what he could do to me, if he wasn't in that cage, and the other part of me was just calm as well as collected.

"You have the fox summoning scroll...interesting. Heehee...fine I'll help you brat. However, you better take good care of my son, or i'll rip you apart." Kyuubi snarls as he watches me.

"I will. I swear on my blood, I will take good care of your son, you have my word Kurama." I said firmly as he watches me. Then the words hit me, like a ton of bricks. Kyuubi or Kurama was grinning at my exspression at this point.

"Wait...whose your son?!" I yelled in disbelief as well as shock.

"Maybe, we'll talk again, brat. Go before Kushina, finds you here. You'll learn in time, who my son is." Kurama growls as their is a hint of amusement in his eyes and on his face.

I'm then forced out of Kushina's mind. What felt like hours was only seconds. "Kero-kun, I said i'm okay. Are you okay, you look out of it." Kushina said in concern as I blinked a few times. Itachi looks just as concerned as Kushina-sensei was.

"Yeah, I'm okay...like I said just a bit exhausted." I said with a warm smile on my face. Itachi is not really convinced by my story, and I can tell by his exspression. Gris however, just tilts his head to the side as he stares at me with a knowing smirk, on his face. "Sorry, I didn't mean to space out on you guys. I also owe Minato-sensei, and you an apology for yesterday."

"It's fine...you're stressed out because you are trying so hard to awaken your sharingan." Kushina said with a smile. I smiled at her.

"Kero, I can help you awaken your sharingan." Itachi tells me in a serious tone as he is looking at me.

"Thanks, Itachi." I said with a smile. Kushina looks at Gris who smiles up at her, with what appeared to be heart filled eyes.

"You are still very, very pretty, Miss Kushina." Gris tells her with a happy smile on his face. I resist the urge to smack my face at this. I will need to ask Gris, who is Kyuubi's son. This information still has me reeling in shock, and disbelief.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	9. Not a new chapter

**I have decided to rewrite this story, in order to make it better. To make the characters less OOC, and I will be changing the the story up a bit as well.**

**I will be leaving the old story up for now, until I start the rewrite. However I honestly need some advice on how to make my OC, Kero Uchiha a lot better, and how to not make him a Gary-stu. Also please tell me, what I can do to make the story better as well. **

**However please be polite, and kind about it as you put down your advice. Lastly I know my spelling and grammar are terrible but I am seriously trying to improve this. No one is perfect, even with the help of a spellcheck.**


End file.
